Administrative Core of this P01 is composed of two components: 1) Scientific Program 2) Education. The Scientific Program component will be led by Flora M. Vaccarino, M.D., and will include Program, Internal Advisory and External Review Committees. The program Committee will meet regularly and is responsible for reviewing the research progress, ensure that the goals of the Program are met, assess significance of the data, and discuss future directions. Another major function of the Program Committee is to see that clinical and translational implications of the research are identified and separately pursued as appropriate. The Internal Advisory Committee is represented by a group of senior Yale investigators who will advise the Principal Investigator and the Project Directors on the quality of the ongoing research. In addition, it will help the Program Committee in the overall administration of the program by reviewing program progress at least once a year. The External Review Committee is a group of outside consultants that will periodically review the scientific findings of the Program and be available to discuss program issues with Dr. Vaccarino and members of the Program Committee. The educational component concerns the training of medical students, graduate students, postdoctoral associates, residents and clinical fellows in the Child Study Center and Departments of Pediatrics, Neurobiology, Pathology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Comparative Medicine, Radiology and School of Epidemiology and Public Health. The Core supports monthly seminars of all investigators involved in the projects and Cores, Program Committee members, and occasionally invited internal speakers.